User talk:Dapplefrost022
Uh... Dapple, you remember that i joined the Shadow Clan, right..? Aren't I supposed to have a description? I'm not in the members list. :\ ~F!regirl. I sort of do, yes. Thanks for letting me know. As I changed the page currently, I noticed that you weren't in my list. Can you give me name and description again? Sorry about that slight accident. It was sort of difficult to keep track of things a long time ago -Dapplekit(sc New character.. her name is F!repaw. Description: a flame coloured she cat, with sky-blue eyes, and a creamish pelt. ~F!repaw (Sc). Ok, thanks! Sorry about that confusion. ^^' -Dapplekit(sc Hey hello, i have a problem, there is someone that keeps erasing my shadowclan page and i really want to know if there is a way to block the edit button so that he doesn't erase my page anymore, thx. Is he replacing your text or clearing it? As I've said, this is an ongoing issue on this wiki in particular because there is often a lack of order or knowledge among some of the users. I'm glad that you reported this to me. If this is an anonymous contributor, I can make it so that only registered users can edit the page, but even then you have to keep in mind that other registered users have the ability to edit the page. Then again, I can also make it so that it can only be edited by an admin, but that would mean you can't edit it either. This might not meet your desire. ' '''Tell me what you want and I'll try to make it work. ' '''¢υяʟʏ вʀαcєⓍⒹ 19:29, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Just a bit of a heads-up: I did as you requested. If you need help with anything else, feel free to ask. ¢υяʟʏ вʀαcєⓍⒹ 00:12, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Tryouts section Thank you for entering the tryouts ~ <3 You all did a good job and thank you for the beautiful rude comments c: You can check the members list to see who the new deputy is, also galaxy unfortunetly or however you spell it c: died last night. so yeah, thank you for entering <3 Dapple,it's me Ravenheart!!!!! I wasn't on flab 3 cause my parents took away my computer for the whole week!!! I'm sorry if I missed a lot of things this week!!!! 18:31, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Help me......... :D What's ur real name again , it'll be easier to talk to u on fb Ravenheart , Alexandria Parrish Derplester?! Are you the Derplester I've heard of? - The Yokai, 11:25pm 8/18/13 Hornet vandals I have to warn you of a sudden increase of vandalism. It is probably the Dominula, as the text was replaced with "SAVE THE HORNETS". They are EXTREMELY FAST at editing. They are targeting EVERY PAGE. Hey dap, if ur not on my page, or havent been, I said that I wouldnt be on fur da weekend. ;I So, anyways, if ya wanna talk, do it on fh anytime between 10am-7to8pm.\ tyvm~ ~rosee<33333 You asked me to not hate on your clan page, so here I am. I did not intend to write it on the clan page at first, but I did not realize you had your own page/account. Down to business then. I do not need your permission to state my opinion, but thank you. Damn right there's no point killing Shadow. If you even try, I will tear you apart. It is not his fault for breaking useless, weak hearts. That is your faults alone. I know the truth, most of the breakups were done by you guys, not him. And then you act depressed to get everyone on your side. Let me tell you, I may have acted sympathetic when this occurred, but that is just what it was. An act. You do not even deserve to be his friend, so do not pretend that you wish you were friends, you liar. And I realize that your clan may have respect for you (or they pretend to, anyways), but that respect lies in your clan alone. Do not overestimate yourself, cat. It will get you killed. Maybe you do not wish to restart things, but you must realize that I tend to hold grudges. Oh, one more thing.... I am not a "fresh enemy"...... I never gave permission to anyone. We all have the rights to speak outloud whenever we wish, isn't that right? And also, why would I try? I got to admit, I have lost some skill for fighting but what's the point? I don't think he has done anything wrong so far except probably make me get upset for two weeks, but I got over it a little while after I got hooked with my girlfriend. I also want to admit, I did act stupid and made a big deal about to everyone, trying to get them to rebel on him, but now I realize I was acting just like Ravenheart, right there. I never stated that it was his fault either, it could have been anyone, especially me. That's why I stated to Ravenheart in the shadowclan talk page, that it was the girl's fault for getting hooked up first, ''also stating myself into this. I have changed my mind as time has gone by. Anyway, please do not accuse me of a liar when you do not know that I am actually being serious. It's been a very long time, and this should be over by now. I don't wish to be enemies with Shadow, or friends either, but it would be for the best if we both at least got along. Also, I am not overestimating myself, I speak the truth. My clanmates, my friends as well, have held respect and we have also shared friendship all together. Also, it's true. You aren't a fresh enemy, but I do not know you yet, so I considered you as a fresh enemy at first. I might as well just consider you as a normal person that is along sided with Shadow, just trying to speak out for once. I do want to know, what do you wish from me? ~ Dapplestar(sc I'm too lazy to respond to every point.... But I've already told you what I want. Revenge. Dapple, just go with what we were talking about on the Renegades page... If you don't, I have the feeling that war is gonna be waged on Sc... I know you think Sc can take it, but that's gonna spark trouble with the other clans too. Plus, Jagged ''seems quite tired of this.... He'll make sure at least one clan member dies. Just go with what we're saying for now, or the whole peaceful idea might be ruined.... I deleted the comment, but after you read this one, delete it.---Ino But I can't. It's my leader's choice.. Not mine. If you want, I'll even bring her here. She's actually serious. She doesn't want war either, she just doesn't want to take part of this. She wants ShadowClan to be the clan it always has, and I have to follow her. -Dapplekit(sc